Schleichendes Gift
by Arithra
Summary: Blaise hatte sich schon immer von zerbrochenen Menschen angezogen gefühlt und Amos Diggory war nicht nur zerbrochen, er war in tausend kleine Scherben zerborsten.


Schleichendes Gift

(Amos Diggory x Blaise Zabini)

Manchmal fragte Blaise sich, wie seine Mutter das, was sie tat, mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Meistens war es einfach die Gefühle einer anderen Person zu analysieren und zu manipulieren, es war etwas, was er schon von kleinauf gelernt hatte, doch dann gab es Situationen wie diese.

Gegen seinen Willen wanderte Blaise´ Blick zu dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß und den Tagespropheten las. Er sah müde aus, auch wenn Blaise wusste, dass er die ganze Nacht gut geschlafen hatte.

Doch die dunklen Augenringe, die ungesunde Blässe seiner Haut und die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn, viel zu ausgeprägt für einen Mann der noch keine fünfzig war, konnte man nicht ignorieren.

Doch der Mann hatte nicht immer so ausgesehen. Vor nicht ganz sechs Jahren war sein Gegenüber ein fröhlicher Mann gewesen, der sich an seinem Leben und seiner Familie erfreut hatte.

Heute war er nicht einmal mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Sohn war fast vollkommen verschwunden.

Blaise kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern, ob es ein Ziel des Mannes war so viel Abstand zwischen sich und seinen einst so sehr geliebten Sohn zu bringen. Doch er wischte den Gedanken schnell beiseite, es machte nicht wirklich einen Unterschied.

Er war ein Narr wenn er sich darüber Gedanken machte, es würde die ganze Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Die Gedanken und Gefühle, die sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken drängten, waren genau das, wovor seine Mutter ihn immer gewarnt hatte.

Er hatte ihre Warnungen, ihre Worte und ihre Ratschläge nie vergessen, aber es hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Blaise war dabei den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen und er war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst.

Seine Mutter hatte es geliebt Menschen zu zerbrechen und Blaise hatte sich schon immer von zerbrochenen Menschen angezogen gefühlt.

Und Amos Diggory war nicht nur zerbrochen, er war in tausend kleine Scherben zerborsten.

Die Abwärtsspirale des Mannes hatte mit Cedrics Ermordung bei der Wiedergeburt des Dunklen Lords begonnen und hatte mit dem Selbstmord seiner Frau vor etwa einem Jahr einen erneuten Anstoß bekommen.

Amos Diggory hatte einen Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben erreicht gehabt und eigentlich nur noch den Tod gesucht, als Blaise ihm begegnet war und in ihm ein neues Projekt gefunden hatte.

Amos sah von seiner Zeitung auf und schenkte Blaise ein schwaches Lächeln, das der jüngere Mann augenblicklich erwiderte. Blaise hatte Amos einen Halt und einen neuen Sinn in seinem Leben gegeben, langsam aber sicher hatte der Mann begonnen sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, nicht ahnend, dass es sinnlos war.

Amos Diggory hatte keine Zukunft.

Aber er hatte Geld und keinen Erben, die Kriterien, nach denen Blaise in ausgesucht hatte.

Der Plan war perfekt gewesen, aber es gab Dinge, die man einfach nicht vorausplanen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Liebhaber Blaise tatsächlich ans Herz gewachsen war, war eine davon.

Aber im großen Bild machte es keinen Unterschied, es war schon zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen, egal wie sehr es auch auch wollte.

Amos Diggory war in dem Moment zum Tode verurteilt gewesen in dem er Blaise in sein Leben gelassen hatte. Es war ein Prozess, der bei ihrem ersten Treffen begann und bald, sehr sehr bald, sein Ende finden würde.

„Willst du noch Kaffee?"

Amos blickte erneut von der Zeitung auf und sein Lächeln war fröhlicher als das letzte. Ehrlicher.

Blaise´ Magen verkrampfte sich und er lächelte zurück, während er nach der Kaffeekanne griff um seinem Liebhaber nachzuschenken. Noch nie war sein Lächeln so unecht gewesen.

Amos griff nach der nun wieder vollen Tasse und trank genüsslich einige Schlucke.

„Der Kaffee ist vorzüglich, wie immer."

Blaise war schlecht und er widerstand dem Drang dem Älteren die Tasse aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„Das freut mich."

Mit jeden Schluck starb Amos ein bisschen mehr und Blaise hatte das Gefühl, dass auch er nicht gegen das Gift seiner Mutter immun war, egal wie viele Tests das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Noch zwei Wochen und es würde vorbei sein. Das Gift wirkte langsam, sehr sehr langsam, aber für ein Gegengift war es bereits nach den ersten Malen zu spät.

Die Blässe war das erste Symptom, die Müdigkeit das Zweite und bald würde sein Herz einfach aufhören zu schlagen.

Blaise lächelte leicht, stand auf und drückte Amos einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich geh´ zur Arbeit. Viel Spaß an deinem freien Tag."

Amos lachte.

„Ja bis heute abend."

Doch am Abend würde Amos Diggory nicht mehr da sein.


End file.
